Current devices and methods for treating medical waste include collecting the waste, storing the waste for a period of time, transporting the waste to a waste treatment center and disposing of the waste by such methods as incineration. Rules relating to the handling of waste differ according to state laws. As a result, medical waste can fester during storage and can be extremely dangerous to handle when collecting, transporting and disposing of such waste. In addition, the movement of medical waste from its point of origin to a storage area exposes handlers, facilities and the environment to potential contamination.
In response to these issues, devices and methods have been described that treat medical waste at the facility in which it is created. The waste is collected and, in some cases stored prior to being placed in the device and essentially sterilized using a number of techniques, either individually or collectively, including chemical treatment, steam autoclaving, microwaving, and ozonation. Disinfecting techniques are also used to treat medical waste. The now treated waste is then collected, packaged, transported and discarded, as the waste is no longer considered, by law, a biological hazard. These devices are generally large, expensive, permanent fixtures which still require collection of the medical waste from the point of origin by personnel which may not be fully trained in the science of infectious waste exposure or emergency procedures needed in the case of a spill or other accident. The operation and maintenance of these devices also require extensive training.
In response to these issues, devices and methods have been described which are smaller and more suitable for being present on hospital floors, in emergency rooms, or in treatment rooms, places where medical waste is generated. Medical waste is collected in red bags, or in sharps containers, until sufficiently full and then transferred to a treatment area and treated to render the waste biologically benign. These devices however generally need special plumbing and/or special electrical power connections. Once installed, these devices are generally intended to remain stationary and are very work intensive to move from one area of need to another area of need. Thus there is an ongoing, unmet need for devices and methods for the treatment of medical waste at the point of origin that is sized to fit readily within a medical environment and can be readily moved by one person of ordinary strength and ability and be self-contained such that no special installation is required for the device to be moved.
Additionally many of the devices and methods that use steam to sterilize medical waste suffer from water build up when the steam is first introduced to the treatment compartment. Attempts to address this issue include providing a steam jacketed treatment compartment for preheating, which adds the complexity and cost of such methods and devices.